


Constancy

by armsofthestorm



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/pseuds/armsofthestorm
Summary: A scene from a potential fairytale AU: Princess Leia Organa and her loyal maiden Lady Jyn Erso.





	Constancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I know the likenesses are off, drawing faces this tiny is harder than I thought it would be! Hope you still like it.


End file.
